A Slave to Armok
by spookycoconut
Summary: This is the story of my first adventurer in Dwarf Fortress, In the end all of our adventurers are Slaves to Armok. But this isn't about all of us, this is about the story of my first adventurer Jezon Ancientbog and his adventures in Sil Minbaz. Join him in his adventures. This is my first story,so go easy on the reviews, Rated T for violence,possible coarse language and romance.
1. Prologue

Who am i? What is this? Where am i? I thought in a panic,i found my self in dark void,the only thing i saw other then pure darkness is A small globe right next to me which showed what looked like a world.

"Can you hear me?" A booming voice said.

I didn't know how to speak,so i just thought and hoped he could hear: "Yes"

"Good,you are looking at my new world: Sil Minbaz,i have created this new world because the last was you will populate the adventurers in the world who would dare go into the wilds."

"Who am i?"

"You are my creation,you must make this world interesting. Everytime your incarnated into a new body, you wont remember anything about your past life, unless you stick around here long enough."

"Who are you?"

"I am Armok, God of Blood, and creator of worlds."


	2. Chapter 1: New to Town

This is the story of my first adventurer Jezon Ancientbog in the world of Sil Minbaz

I found myself in the hamlet of Primegazes, with some basic equipment like water and clothing,i also had a brone morningstar and shield. I also had a large copper dagger,prepared panda brain, a alpaca wool backback,and a one humped camel leather waterskin with some water in it.I needed to look around, i wondered where i was

I entered the first house i saw and found some people in it.I decided to talk to a muscular looking man.

"Can i help you son?"The man said in a deep and raspy has some age marks on him,he obviously was older then I was.

"Yes you can,where am I?"I asked curiously."What is this?"

"Boy,your in Primegazes,Best Hamlet in Sil Minbaz."He said in a more clear tone."Does that help?"

"Ya,thanks."I said firmly."So is this the capital?

He shook his head."Kid the capital is a short walk to the the south, If you are heading that way speak to Zimun Peachesbee the olm woman,She'll get you started on your path to fortune."

"Know anything about the surroundings?"I asked him.

"Ya know i've never bothered to head out of Primegazes, I've learned that adventuring gets ya killed."He said in a sad tone. "But i have gone to Fleshrhymes before to trade some stuff i looted from a couple bandits during the invasion of 298."

"When was the location founded"I asked more curious then ever.

"You sure do have a lot of questions boy."He said in a gruff tone."It was founded in 51."

"Ok,thanks for your time."I said walking to the next person"

All of a sudden i got an instinct about his name:it was Opi Martyrspears, i had no idea how i knew but i just did.I walked up to a long haired young woman. The instinct came back,or a sense i would call it, her name is Lastta i could get to her, she got to me.

"Hello, you don't look familliar, must be a traveler, we get lots of travelers." She had an amazing voice, i wouldn't be suprised if she was a had ashen skin and extremely long dark brown hair, she was extremely beautiful."So,what's your name traveler?" She asked obviously really curious about me.

"My name's Jezon Ancientbob." I finally said.

"Nice to meet you Jez, do you mind if i call you that?" She said.

"Don't mind." I replied."So what's your profession?"

"I'm a shearer." She said in a kind of dissapointing tone, i swear she doesn't look like a shearer, for one thing she's really clean, she couldn't be a shearer. She must have read my expresson because as soon as i thought about how she couldn't be a shearer she said: "Yes, i know, suprising isn't it? I've always wanted to be an adventurer, but my father said:'It's do dangerous,you have to take your birthright in the shearing buisness.' I mean i love my dad but my 'birthright' in the shearing buisness? Having a shearing buisness is no birthright for me.

"Hmm,is that your life story?" I jokingly said.

"Actually yes, pretty much." She said. "Right now i'm not very satisfied with my life."

That's when i though,since i'm gonna be adventuring anyways,why not invite her on my adventures."Well,ya want to adventure,Why not join me!"

"I really want to,but not right now, i have a lot of stuff to deal with, maybe at another time when i'm ready." She said.

"Ok,hope your ready next time, although while i'm still here, is there any bounties you know of?

"Silkrinses is a half day's travel to the southeast. Seek this place and kill Sabu Heavencharcoal the vampire. This blood sucking fiend has killed three hundred one in her lust for murder,i wish you luck, i need to go bathe the sheep."She said.

I knew this was the start of my career as an adventurer.


	3. Chapter 2: Setup for Adventure

I stepped outside and the cool fresh air greeted me.I realized it had been stuffy in that house.I picked up some sand and placed it in my backpack, I entered another building hoping to find a shopkeeper so i can buy some armor for my upcoming fight. I walked up to a muscular does everybody have goldenrod hair around here?

"Hello,my name's Jezon Ancientbog."I said. That's when the sense kicked in again 'Engdul Swampgrowths.' It was almost as if i really knew these people."I'm looking for a shopkeeper."

"Hey, listen kid, i'm not a shopkeeper." She said in a rough, irritated tone. "And if you don't mind i'm trying to play some poker here, get out of my face."

I got away from her as fast as i could before any other ugly comments were made, Before i left the building i took some berries which i could eat later, I walked into once again another building hoping to find a shopkeeper, i then realized i would need a partner if i was going to take down a vampire with over 300 kills, so that's another thing i needed to look for: A soilder.

I picked up some more fisher berries which the villagers didn't mind gone, i didn't see anyone who looked like a shopkeeper or a soilder, I was really getting tired of looking for a shopkeeper or Soilder to join me, but i kept on with the grueling search.

Another sense kicked in when i entered another building: Thothil Ochregeese is a servent of Busbel Bonesearly, the sense then also told me there was a maceman in the room, This is my chance.

I looked at the maceman named Apo Reliefcircle, this time i didn't need the sense, somehow i just knew without it, if i had a past life before this or some kind of belief like that: I must have known her.

Her eyes were spring green, and her hair is extemely long and as white as snow. Her skin was pale pink. She seemed to be in a type of depression, although i don't why or if it was just my imagination, but if she was in a depression, that wasn't good me.

"Hello." I greeted her hoping she would respond.

"Hello Jezon." She greeted. "It's good to see you."

"You know me?"I asked

"No,i just have a sense of people's names."

"Really?"I said. "Same here."

"It seems i found somebody like me then." She said. "It feels good to know i'm not the only one with this defect."

"It's not a defect, it's a gift."I said slightly more clear. "He can give us information that is useful."

"You don't understand the side effects."She said sadly. "Have you ever heard voices in your head when you sleep or when your with somebody you know? He...he corrupts you, he makes you kill people close to you."

"He? Who is he?"

"His name is forbidden here."She told me. "Follow me into the forest."

I followed her as she started walking east of town. We didn't go very far east of town until she stopped."His name is Armok, god of blood."

"Armok..." I was stunned, it was almost as if i had heard that name... in another world...it seems unreal.

"Armok is the only constant deity in every world."She said very in a very hushed tone. "Whenever he feels this world is too boring, boom, he regenerates another."

"Why do i feel like i've heard that name before?" I told myself.

"Probably because you have... You don't have family right?" She asked.

"Correct." I said.

"He had created you..." She said in a tiny voice. "And i know Armok made me too, atleast he gave me family: Beksur Owlsiege, Cocu Blossombattle, Ciko Latecrimsom, my foster mother Wur Carnageteacher, all of them are my foster family: Icar Utterwinter, Ersi Morningtails, Zilta Nutrite, their not my real family." As she talked about her family thats when i realized- "But you Jezon, you are my family, my real family, you are my true brother."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in." I said taking a deep breath, the air seemed to be getting more stuffy, i think i just found out i had alergies to pollen.

"I know it is a lot, but it's the truth." She told me in a stern voice. "So where are we off to?"

"Your joining me?" I was completely suprised.

"Of course i am." She told me. "Your my brother."

"Well, ok." I was still a little suprised. "We're off to Silkrinses soon, we're supposed to kill Sabu Heavencharcoal."

"I once had a run-in with Sabu." She said thinking of the past. "It almost killed me, you see these scars right here?" She said pointing to a gigantic scar on her back. "I was on the ground trying to get away,and she slashed me, more then once. I lost a lot of blood and would have passed out if a guard wouldn't have showed up and saved me, that was about 10 years ago in 321, i married the guard,he died last year when a troll attacked the capital where he was posted, although he returned the favor to the troll as well."

"First thing i want to do is get some armor before we leave." I told her

"But you already have a shield." Apo said in reply."But some armor would be a good idea."

I already have a follower, now all i need is some armor.

(Guys sorry there isn't any action yet, but i really need some things before i head to Silkrinses for my battle,hopefully either next chapter or the chapter after that there will be some action,until then just be patient and you'll get some action)


	4. Chapter 3: The Journey Part 1

(While looking for a shop, i found a lasher which offered his services to me, his name was Obu Umonfel, a maceman also offered his services names Tis Upibolli, they both seem enthusiastic about adventuring as if they always wanted to. Tis looked aged as he had age marks and grey hair with goldenrod mixed in it. But this looks more fake then actual age marks, they both seemed young anywho, By now it looks like people are starting to come outside. This is when i decided " I have backup, forget armor.)And now for chapter 3: The journey.

We began leaving at about noon. I had planned out the journey, we were going to stop at the hamlet of Nurturepaddled for a small food break. We are then going to go the hamlet of Pointscour to prepare ourselves,then after that Silkrinses is right next to it. We should arrive around late evening.

"Let's be off!" Tis yelled excited. "I can't wait for the battle!"

"Tis calm down." Obu scolded his younger brother. "We can't let the world know that we're going to fight some vampire that has killed three-hundred-one people, hey boss why are we doing this again?"

"His name is Jezon." Apo told him in a stern voice. "And you best refer to him as Jezon next time."

"Apo it's fine, i can handle myself." I replied slightly annoyed at my older sister.

"I'm just making sure they respect you."She whispered in my ear, i didn't reply simply because i didn't want to, after that all i heard were the two brothers mumbling and was a while before the whole group talked to each other.

By now the sun was high in the western sky when Obu asked if i have any berries,i had to drop some earlier so i could go faster,i gave him a few berries and we fell silent again. Out of the corner of my eye(and ear) it looked like Apo was flirting with Tis, i was about the age of Tis who is 20, Obu was 28, and my sister was 21. If Apo was flirting with Tis, this could cause complications with Obu and We continued,we will most likely not make it to our destination in time.

"Hey guys i think we might just stop at Nurturepaddled, i don't think we'll make it in time to Pointscour." I told them dissapointed.

"I agree with Jezon," Obu nodded in agreement. "If we do make it to Pointscour we will be extremely tired, i think we should just stop at Nurturepaddled."

"Agreed?" Apo said in her loud tone.

"Agreed." We all yelled.

"I wonder how far away we are from Nurturepaddled?" Tis asked.

" I have no idea buddy." Obu told his brother. "We'll make it." I admire Obu,he's the kind of big brother every brother should be, Back when Apo was about 10 she had a turning point in her life. Ya see school had been thought of back in 201 and has evolved since then, although all grades shared the same school, Apo was being bullied when she was 10 and Apo had driven them away, had almost resorted to attacking the bullies with his bare hands. Apo basicly keeps tabs and information files on every resident in Primegazes.

We finally arrived in Nurturepaddled, I told the group to go do something while I went to greet an Administartor who wanted to meet with me.I entered the building and found a couple people in it. The Admin found me and walked up to me.

"Hello, nice to meet you,name's Luto Metclub, Administration Noble." She brought her hand out to shake which I shaked."You look like a nice young man, Jezon: Does that mean something?"

"No, as far as i'm concerned it doesn't, thank you , so you wanted to meet with me?"

"Ah, yes." She got some files together. "I have heard rumors that you are going to fight Sabu Heavencharcoal. Is this true?"

I swallowed. "Yes it is, Why do you ask?"

"Sabu Heavencharcoal is a vampire of very great power. Do you have any idea how many she has killed?"

"Three hundred one."I said in silenced fashion.

"Exactly." She said more hushed then before."Whatever you do, make sure you stop this bloodsucking fiend, your our only hope."

"Are you sure the foreign town will be ok with us?" I asked Luto.

"Don't worry about ex-communication, Silkrinses is already a part of the Fruity Confederecy." She said slowly. "Don't attack her as soon as you see her, She will be posing as a fishery worker. You need to accuse her of being a night creature, she will then become hostile, and when you kill her it will be in self defense in law of the hamlet."

"Ok, thank you Luto, Luto do you mind if me and my friends stay here in this building for the night?"

"Certainly. It would be terrible to leave someone to fend for themselves after sunset, and you look tired after your journy from Primegazes, i permit it." She told me.

After that, i waited a while, and then i made myself a makeshift bed on the all of today, i was glad to go to sleep.

(I did some research on Sabu and she had suspicion in towns and fled to another,currently she's a fishery worker in our target town of Silkrinses, she is also part of The Smeared Doctrine which is a human religion centered around the worship of Atu Frayedstalks, the human god of misery and torture, no wonder Sabu is in it, i will do some more research on some deities and maybe worship some if i find a priest on a deity I want to research like Stathra or Leteng, although i am planning for Jezon to try and stay out of yes and once i'm done with this playthrough i will put my world up for download somewhere, although in order to use it you must use it in the Lazy Newb Pack Advance)

(Guys i had hoped to make it to Sikrinses this episode, but sadly i only made it to our first stop, this was unexpected. I want to make to it soon though.)


	5. Chapter 4: The Journey Part 2

(Hey guys for some reason my game has missing text in it, and i have no idea why. I also found out that Nurturepaddled was part of The Kingdom of Razors, not the fruity confederacies)

It was early dawn when i woke up and ate some of my prepared panda brain, i know it sounds gross but it was quite good actually. We would look for a well and refil our water and be on our way. On the way to find a well i greeted an administrator named Jarso Lengehuro

"Hello good sir." He greeted as soon as i found his face, his name was Jarso Lengehuro. "A tip of advice: Praise be to Oqui."

"Ok... My name is Jezon." I reached my hand out to shake.

"Jezon, that's an interesting name, never heard that one before." He told me wondering about my origins.

"Yes i get that a lot around here.

"Haha." Jarso had a quick laugh. "So are ya staying here in Nurturepaddled Jezon?"

"No,we only stopped here to sleep and refill on water." I told him. "We're off to kill the vampire Sabu Heavencharcoal."

"Sabu Heavencharcoal is a sick bastard." Jarso said in duisgust. "You see i used to be a historian, used to know a lot about the past, too much, Sabu used to be an ordinary human in Sneaktubs, until the god of misery and torture Atu Frayedstalks cursed her to stalk the night in search of blood, thus she became a vampire. Abour 30 years later she arose suspicion after not appearing to age at all. She then fled to various towns and later arose suspicioun to flee to another, it isn't her who can control this vampirism, it's Atu, but alas you can never try and negociate with the god of misery."

"I'm going to stop her, she has killed 301 helpless humans." I yelled.

"Shh, be quiet, ya want to start a panic?" he hushed me. "I don't mind if you kill her, just give Sabu her rites after she dies, it isn't her fault."

I nodded and walked away to begin the search for a well or river.

"Hello, you look like adventurers, do you mind if i join you?" She looked around 20. "My name is Ked Inodosla." She had dark tan skin and black hair which wasn't that long but wasn't that short. She had brown eyes. "Oh yeah and can my friend Thabi come with you as well?"

"Sure..." I told them, "We're leaving for Sikrinses, get your stuff together and we'll be off."

"More people..." I heard Tis mumble.

"Tis... it's always good to have more backup." I told him.

We found a river and refilled up on water, I picked up some more fisher berries for a snack on the journey. It's time to begin walking to Pointscour which is where we will probably stop at. In the morning we will confront Sabu if we can find her. I swear i saw Apo and Tis flirting again, it looked like Obu was making his move on Thabi, and Ked and I were chatting with each other about the upcoming battle.

"So do you think we'll make it?" She asked.

"I hope so, i mean it will be 6 vs 1." I replied. "Ya know... chances are good of surving for us if it's 6 vs 1."

"Your right on that one." She agreed. "But I mean Sabu is strong, she has killed 301 helpless humans. And if we don't stop her it will be 307."

"But we will stop her, once we accuse her of vampirism either 1: All the people in the room run away, Or 2: Everybody in the room attacks her with us, and if it's number 2, then Sabu will hopefully be as good as dead."

After that neither one of us said anything and continued on the path.

We finally arrived in Sikrinses, and we knew who we needed to find: Sabu


	6. Chapter 5: The Battle in a Small Cottage

"Remember guys." I briefed them as i chewed a few berries up and swallowed it. "Sabu is a fishery worker: look near the water."

"Should we split up?" asked Ked. "And then when somebody finds her we get the others to confront her?"

"Great idea Ked." I nodded in agreement. "We're following Ked's plan, we each will search diffirent areas, you will find me at the center of the town."

"Ok." Everybody so the search began

"Sir, you must be the ones searching for Sabu, so am i." He said instating himself as a follower. His name was Imi Ammenlapip." Along with him he had a swordswoman by the name of Mebas Zizamil.

"Hello, can i join you?" A young child named Dunem Makgosbelrok asked me.

"Sorry kid, too dangerous."

"Really? Is this too dangerous?" The child began to transform into a grown man. "HAHA, i got ya there. Anyways im joining you."

I don't know... people were just coming along us left and right, i don't know how to handle them. I also heard something about Busbel Bonesearly nearby, i don't know how i heard it though... What is going on in Sil Minbaz...Because things just got weird.

"We can't find her." Thabi reported. "Who are those 3?"

"I'll explain later." I Told them. "But it's night. this is a good chance to find Sabu."

On the corner of my eye i saw Dunem starting to make a fire. "Guys let's just settle down for the night" Dunem said.

"No, Sabu should be prowling right now." I told him.

We couldn't find Sabu so we took refuge in another house to sleep. I slept for about 4 hours and found it it was raining so i stayed inside and had something to eat. It was raining but i brought them outside anyways.

I entered a building... and i found her.

"Hello it is good to see you." She said. "Praise to be Leteng."

"Shut it." I began. "Whosever would blight the world, preying on the helpless, FEAR ME! I call you a child of the night and will slay you where you stand!"

" I AM SABU HEAVENCHARCOAL" She said inb a doubled voice. "PREPARE TO DIE."

Alot happened. Sabu stabbed helpless citizens as they fought back, i saw Sabu stab a mason and tear a muscle while opening an artery while the knife was stuck in the wound. I saw some horrible things while i charged at Sabu. Picks getting stuck, heavy bleeding, people dieing.

I was finally of range of attacking Sabu. I tried to bash her with my morningstar but she parried it. I tried to bash once again but it was parried as she scratched my my foot bruising the bone. I saw another fall.

YES! I Finally got a hit as i bashed her in her left hand tearing the skin. Her severed parts went sailing. She attempted to strike at me but i parried and counterstikes by bashing her in the right upper leg with my morningstar, it chipped the bone through the reindeer leather cload. A planter twisted an embedded iron pick around in Sabu's upper body. Mebas stabbed Sabu in the right lower arm from the side of her copper sword teaing some muscle, he also severed a sensory nerve.

Sabu tried to strike again but i parried and counterstriked as i bashed her in the right upper leg again as it bruised her muscle. For once so far my name sense isn't kicking in. The Hunter... what's his name again? The Hunter slashed Sabu in the lower body with his silver knife, but it was deflected from her cloak.

So far Sabu had lots of injuries, Her fourth toe on her left foot is broken and smashed open, it was also bruised, her upper body is cut open and is oozing blood and is bruised. Her left upper leg is cut open and also oozing blood, Her right upper leg was cut open and oozing blood and bruised. Her left foot is broken and cut open, her right lower arm was cut open and blood was rushing out but not as fast as her chest was, her liver was bruised, and almost every where you looked something was either broken, cut open, or both.

A Maceman had struct at Sabu in her lower chest, i then realized it was Apo with the rest of the crew getting ready for their attack. It was basicly a hellhole as flying copper bolts go accros the room.I readied myself for the final strike. I striked right at the head.

SPLAT!

It was done. She was done. Sabu Heavencharcoal the human vampire, is dead. I shared the news with an administartor: "Sabu Heavencharcoal is dead"


	7. Sorry guys

Hey guys this wasn't expected, my save failed on Dwarf Fortress and i lost everything. A Slave to Armok won't be continued.


End file.
